The present invention relates to a clothing such as shorts, briefs, or a bathing suit.
When the posture of a person is changed from a standing posture to a sitting posture, a bending or crouching posture, or the like, the shape of the lower half of the buttock is largely changed, and the skin of the lower half portion of the buttock is well stretched. According to measurement examples, in a standing posture, the vertical distance of the skin from the gluteal groove portion to the vicinity of the top of the buttock of a person of ordinary physique is 15 cm, and, in a sitting posture, the distance is increased to 25 cm. In usual shorts or a bathing suit, the hip hemline (an approximately rear half of the inner periphery of a leg opening) is in a position where the skin of the lower half portion of the buttock is stretched and contracted at the highest degree, and hence unstable. When shorts 10 are worn, as shown in FIG. 7, a hip hemline 15a of the shorts gradually rises in a direction from a position C to a position D, thereby producing discomfort. Therefore, the rising hip hemline 15a is sometimes pulled down by hand.
Conventionally, as means for preventing such rising of a hip hemline of shorts from occurring by means of patterning (a cutting method), for example, there are the following means. As shown in FIG. 9 in which a front body 11, a back body 12, and a gusset 13 are shown in developed form, cutting is performed so that the hip hemline 15a of the inner periphery of a leg opening 15 of the back body 12 is extended toward the center of the leg opening as indicated by the broken line F, and dart seams are formed so that an envelope for the buttocks is deep. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 10, a back body 30 and a side piece 31 are sewn so as to pass over the top T of the buttock extending from a waist portion 32 to a hip hemline 33, and a dart which is long and large is formed between the back body 30 and the side piece 31, thereby enveloping the buttocks (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3022949).
However, in the means in which, as shown in FIG. 9, the hip hemline 15a of the back body 12 is cut in form that is extended toward the center of the leg opening 15 so as to deepen the envelope for the buttocks, the portion which is stretched in a sitting posture is formed into loose wrinkles in a standing posture, so that the appearance is often impaired.
In the means in which, as shown in FIG. 10, a dart which is long and large is obtained by the cutting method wherein the seamline L of the back body 30 passes over the top T of the buttock extending from the waist portion 32 to the hip hemline 33, the whole of the protruding buttocks can be fully enveloped. Even when the hip size is identical, however, the hip shape is widely varied, and hence few persons have a hip shape just fitting to the hip portion. In the portion of the seamline L passing over the top T of the buttock, the flexibility of even a stretchable fabric itself is reduced by half. Therefore, the motion of the top T of the buttock which is caused by a sitting or rising operation is suppressed by the portion of the seamline L. In order that the hip hemline 33 is satisfactorily prevented for every person from rising in accordance with a motion of the buttock top T, therefore, a dart which is long and large must be formed between the back body 30 and the side piece 31. In this configuration, however, the dart portion which fits to the buttock in a sitting posture is loosened when the posture is changed to a standing posture, so that many loose wrinkles and bugginess are caused in the buttock lower portion and the gluteal groove portion, thereby impairing the beauty of the hip hemline.
In other words, in the cutting method wherein the seamline L of the back body 30 passes over the buttock top T as shown in FIG. 10, when it is intended to reduce such loose wrinkles and bugginess in the buttock lower portion and the gluteal groove portion, it is impossible to envelop the buttocks widely and deeply, and the effect of preventing the hip hem from rising is reduced by half.
In the shorts shown in FIG. 10 which is configured so that the seamline L of the back body 30 passes over the buttock top T, the portion of the seamline L of the back body 30 is closely contacted with the buttock top T which protrudes at the highest degree, particularly in a sitting posture, where by a sense of discomfort is produced and the sense of touch is lowered. Furthermore, this causes an adverse effect that, when a person wears an outer garment which is tight and thin, a line elongating along the seamline L easily appears in a prominent manner on the outer garment and tends to attract attention.
The invention has been conducted in order to solve the problems of the conventional art. It is an object of the invention to provide a clothing such as shorts or a bathing suit in which a hip hemline can be surely prevented from rising, loose wrinkles and bugginess in the buttock lower portion and the gluteal groove portion are hardly produced in a standing posture, a beautiful hip hemline is obtained, and the wearing feeling is improved.
The clothing such as shorts or a bathing suit of the invention is characterized in that, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 8, lower end portions of right and left edges 16, 16 of a stretchable front body 11 in which leg openings 15 that are downward opened are formed in a bilaterally symmetrical manner intersect with lower end portions of hip hemlines 15a, 15a of inner peripheries of the right and left leg openings, portions of the right and left edges 16, 16 and extending from vertical intermediate positions to the lower end portions are cut in a form which is connected by a curved edge 16a that is outward convex, portions 16b of the curved edges 16a which are lower than a vertical intermediate position are formed into a linear or curved shape, portions 19a of right and left edges 19, 19 of a stretchable back body 12 are cut into a shape which is spread as moving downward, the portions extending from vertical intermediate positions to lower end portions, a width (P) between the lower end portions of the right and left edges 19, 19 of the back body 12 is set to be equal to or larger than 0.6 times and equal to or smaller than 6 times a width (H) between the lower end portions of the right and left edges 16, 16 of the front body 11, the right and left edges 19, 19 of the back body 12 and the right and left edges 16, 16 of the front body 11 are sewn to each other, and, as shown in FIG. 5, seamlines L are formed so as to elongate from back waist portions 24 and 25 to the hip hemlines 15a with outward detouring around a top T of the buttock.
In a clothing which is obtained by performing setting, cutting, and sewing as described above, it is possible to obtain adequate three-dimensional bulges which are similar to the body shape in the vicinity of the hip hem, in a non-worn state. In a worn state, therefore, the hip hemline can deeply fit to the gluteal groove portion to deeply envelop the buttock lower portion, so that, even when the wearer moves, for example, vigorously bends at the waist, the hip hemline can be surely prevented from rising.
Particularly, the seamlines of the front body and the back body have a pattern which outward detours around the buttock top so as to avoid the top. Even when a pattern in which the hip hemline is downward elongated so as to deeply envelop the buttock lower portion is employed, therefore, loose wrinkles and bugginess in the buttock lower portion and the gluteal groove portion are hardly produced in a standing posture, and the buttocks can be enveloped widely and deeply, unlike the above-mentioned conventional art clothing in which the seamlines of the front body and the back body pass over the buttock top.
When the seamlines of the front body and the back body outward detour around the buttock top so as to avoid the top as described above, the buttock top can ensure the stretchability of the fabric itself of the buttock top of the back body. This stretchability enables the clothing to satisfactorily cope with motion of the buttock top. Therefore, the length and the size of darts required for preventing the rising can be made smaller than those of darts required in the case where the seamlines of the back body pass over the buttock top. In a standing posture, consequently, loose wrinkles and bugginess are hardly produced in the buttock lower portion and the gluteal groove portion, and a beautiful hip hemline can be obtained.
When the seamlines of the back body pass a lower place outside the buttock top which protrudes at the highest degree, so as to avoid the top, a sense of discomfort due to the seamlines is hardly produced even in a sitting posture, and, even when a person wears an outer garment which is tight and thin, lines elongating along the seamlines appear in a less prominent manner on the outer garment as compared with the case where the seamlines pass the highest top of the buttock.